gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Three
The third season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee was announced May 23rd, 2010 by FOX. This season will take place during senior year at McKinley High, making it the New Directions' last year at the school. Spoilers & Rumors During this season at some point, Anne Hathaway will guest star as Kurt's lesbian aunt. She was supposed to be in season 2 but due to scheduling conflicts, it was post-poned to season 3. It is still unknown if it'll be just for one episode or recurring and whether she'll sing or not. Anne Hathaways appearance The early renewal of the show will allow the production team to cut costs and to plan ahead when writing scripts.In June 2010, it was announced that Oxygen would host a reality series set to air in June 2011, featuring performers competing for a spot on Glee. Another Male will be cast that will be a romance interest for MercedesStoryline for Mercedes?. Ryan Murphy stated that one of the The Glee Project winners could be her love interest. Despite what was said at Paleyfest, Blaine may not transfer to McKinley after all and the Warblers may be kept on longer. Blaine and the Warblers There's talk on set that the Warblers are to be kept around and will start going on tour seperate from the Glee cast along with Darren Criss. If this is finalised, it may affect Blaine transfering. Source Holly Holiday will be back. Holly Holiday will be back, HOORAY! The Warblers will be on the show as long as Blaine is at Dalton. If/When he transfers will be their final appearance. Source Producers want Tom Cruise on Glee, whether this is a permanent or temporary role is unknown. Penelope Cruz also wants onto Glee. Tom & Penelope on Glee? Penelope Cruz loves Glee Nicole Scherzinger (former member of the Pussycat Dolls) wants onto Glee too. Nicole wants on Glee Nicole on Glee A new character, who is a failed and jaded pop star who is now teaching a Glee Club at a rival school, may be introduced. Its also hinted that the character will have a musical number. Tom Cruise is currently wanted for this roll. New character An NDA will be imposed on every member of the Glee cast (Main cast, Extras, Production Staff, ect) to prevent information getting out. Source Harry Shum Jr. (Mike Chang) has been promoted to a regular, and will officially be billed as one at the start of this series. Mike as regular Despite rumours, Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) has revealed that he is not yet a regular and he hasn't heard anything about becoming one. Blaine still as reccuring? Nothing has been revealed about promotions for Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes), Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans), or Max Adler (David Karofsky) . Iqbal Theba (Principal Figgins) confirmed on Twitter that Max Adler (David Karofsky) would not be written out of the series for season 3, meaning he as well will be appearing. Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel) is guaranteed appearances in at least 6 episodes in series 3. Burts appearance Carol Burnett will reprise her role as Sue's nazi-hunting mother, Doris Carol Burnett returns All regulars are back next season. That includes Burt, Emma and Sue. Source Terri character will not be on the show in regular character anymore. (see page down) Meet the 12 people who are competing in The Glee Project against eachother for a role in series 3. Source All of the boys are also up for consideration for playing Mercedes love interest. *Alex - Has performed in high-school productions and his school and church choirs -- and also dabbles in costume design. *Bryce - Voice major at the Berkley College of Music in Boston; also plays guitar. *Cameron - He's been playing music and performing for several years but never had any formal training until a few months ago. *Damian - The only contender who still lives outside the U.S., Damian has performed with the vocal group Celtic Thunder for four years. *Ellis - Ellis says performing in musical theater helped her find the means to express herself. *Emily - Has performed in off-Broadway and Las Vegas shows. Attended LaGuardia High School, New York's "Fame" school. *Hannah - Also performs as a rapper under the stage name Rogue. *Lindsay - Deaf as an infant, Lindsay has been performing in amateur shows for 13 years. *Marissa - Has acted in commericals before. Also interested in visual arts. *Matheus - Originally from Brazil; stands a Kristin Chenoweth-esque 4-foot-9. *McKynleigh - Has been performing since age 6 and loves singing country music. *Samuel - Lead singer in a band; also plays guitar, piano, bass and drums. The season will be broken up into 2 or more arcs. The first Arc will be 7-10 episodes long and will heavily feature the winner of The Glee Project. Source At the beginning of season 3 someone will sing Parachute by Cheryl Cole source Dot Jones hasn't been told if she's going to be back for season 3. Source Fox is going to release a DVD called 'Glee 3D'. All thats known about it is that its in 3D and will somehow relate to the Glee Concert Tour. Source Lady Gaga has confirmed more of her songs will be performed. She is also interested in appearing on the show. Source It has been confirmed by Lady Gaga herself in a recent video interview that she is waiting for the free time to film for Season Three of Glee. Source Finn/Rachel will continue into series 3. But whether they are together is unknown. Source 4 new cast members have been confirmed to join the series (and possibly New Directions) in series 3. All 4 characters will have their own stories. These are NEW cast members, so characters like Blaine and Karofsky are not counted. Source It has been confirmed that a 2 hour made-for-tv movie will occur during season 3. This will be the only tribute episode of the season. Source Despite rumours, it has been confirmed that Season 3 will take place during Senior Year (and not summer break like rumours say). Source The third season will start in September 2011. Source Source Jake Epstein has confirmed he has been cast in a future role on Glee. Source Terri is permanently gone. Her name has been removed off the press release confirming this. Previously her name was included on every press release for series 2. Source Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa, the playwright and comic book writer who was brought on to rewrite and hopefully save Broadway’s Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark, has booked several projects to follow. On the TV side, he’ll become a co-producer and writer of the hit series Glee. Source The members of the Glee Project have performed their first song, 'Firework'. Source *0:10 - Marissa *0:19 - Samuel *0:26 - McKynleigh *0:34 - Damian *0:41 - Hannah *0:50 - Cameron *0:56 - Lindsay *1:04 - Alex *1:12 - Ellis *1:20 - Matheus *1:29 - Emily *1:34 - Bryce *1:43﻿ - Ensemble Gaga's haven't been decided yet but speculations says that she will be a competition judge. Katie Stevens had confirmed she had been cast in Glee for a future role.Source Maddi Jane will appear for atleast one episode as somebody's sister(presumably Noah's). "Power of Madonna; Sue's Revenge" Won't be the special tribute episode. It will only have a few of Madonna's song (including Erotica/Justify My Love) and a song by Cheryl Cole (possibly "Parachute" that was confirmed to be sung at Season 3). It is rumored that Tina will sing the mash-up of Madonna's song's. Tina will have a major storyline for a span of 3 episodes. This may be the storyline Jenna told her fans. She talking about Tina is not so hard-core goth afterall, she's just rebellious to her mom. Jenna is also looking forward to Tina joining the "Cheerios" Some of storylines coming up will be about re-uniting with Artie . Brenda Song will appear for atleast 3 episodes as Tina's sister.She will take the role of Tina's ambitious sister that always competes against her. Didi Benami will star as Quinn's sister at a span of 2 episodes.She will have a duet with Rachel which is confirmed to "What Becomes Of A Broken Hearted?". Ian Brennan is trying to make a deal with Margaret Cho.It is unknown if its for Glee or another show. Nationals is at Las Vegas,Nevada or Hollywood,California. GLEE is trying to book Crystal Bowersox as Sam's mom. There will be a Tina-centric episode in the first 5 episode of Season 3.It will about relationships and her building a friendship with Rachel."Time after Time" and "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" are featured in this episode. Rachel will sing a Natasha Bedingfield song dedicated to Mercedes and Tina. There will less Finchel drama and more on Quick,Tartie and Brittana action. Puck is going in a new direction. There will be a special twist in the first episode.It has to with Vocal Adrenaline and a member of New Direction.New Direction member confirmed to be female and NOT Rachel. Footnotes Category:Upcoming Episodes